


puppy boy

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Play, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	puppy boy

Taekwoon woke up to something wet on his cheek, which he soon recognized as Wonshik who was laying next to him, licking his cheek and looking at him with his huge puppy eyes. Then he heard the doorbell ring and Wonshik licked his cheek again. He cursed but got up, Wonshik following every step, even as he just put on his bathrobe so he wouldn't greet the unwanted guest in only his boxershorts.

"Wait here." Taekwoon ordered in his sleepy voice and Wonshik obeyed. He slurped to the door and caught a glance through the spy but nobody was there. He frowned and opened the door a bit.

"Taekwoon! Good, you're here. I almost thought you moved without telling me." And now Taekwoon wished he had. His mom hugged him and Taekwoon caught a glance at his wrist watch. Not even 11am. He had worked late yesterday and knew Wonshik had been awake for a while without him already but Taekwoon would be grateful for more than five hours of sleep, parted in three and two with a smoking break. A bad habit.

"Won't you let your mother in? I got up earlier just to stop by! Aren't you happy to see me?" No, he wanted to say, but knew he couldn't. His mother wasn't exactly a bad person and she did a lot to become better but the chemistry just didn't fit.

"Yeah, uh, I'd like to get dressed first?" He said and his mother nodded.

"Of course. I will just wait in the living room. It has been months since I've last been here!" Taekwoon tensed up a bit but nodded and let his mother in, then went straight to his bedroom where Wonshik was waiting for him; a dog tail plug in his butt, hiding in one of Taekwoon's biggest sweatshirts, collar on his neck and ear clips on his head. A beautiful sight.

"I'm sorry, puppy but we have to get dressed." Wonshik pouted and tilted his head.

"My mother's here. I'll get her out as soon as possible and then we'll play. Okay, pretty boy?" Wonshik nodded but Taekwoon knew how sad he was about it.

"I'm really sorry. You can keep the collar and my sweater on, okay?" Wonshik nodded again and started taking the ears off. Taekwoon wouldn't be surprised if the boy stayed quiet for the whole time, he was obviously in pet space and Taekwoon hated to interrupt it.

"Taekwoon, darling, I didn't know you had a dog? I thought you were more like an old cat lady." Right. The cage, the bowls, toys... shit.

"Uh, yes. Wait." He chose some simple clothes to wear and gave wonshik a pair of his sweatpants. Then he kissed Wonshik's head and pulled the boy after him as he went back to the living room.

"Oh, who are you?" His mother asked and inspected every inch of Wonshik, who tried his best not to growl at her.

"This is Wonshik, my roommate." Even though it wasn't actually wrong, it hurt. Not just him, but also Wonshik. He knew it and was utterly sorry for it.

"Oh, well then. I didn't expect you to live together with someone except for a cat but look at you now. A human roommate and a dog! I'm so happy for you! When will I get to see the dog?" Taekwoon suppressed a chuckle since his dog literally entered the room right after him.

"He's not here. And I do have a cat, too." He sat down on the couch with safety distance to his mother, Wonshik right next to him.

"So why are you here?" He asked, trying to get her to leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, right! I wanted to wish you a happy late birthday and give you a present!" She bent down to reach her handbag and pulled a CD out.

"I remember you liked them a lot!" She said and handed him the CD. Taekwoon frowned and even looked a bit disgusted. But how should he react when the only present his mother got for his birthday was a Spice Girls CD he had listened to when he was five and "still straight", not that he actually wanted anything for his birthday.

"Uhm, thank you. That's nice. When will you leave?" He didn't mean it to come out so rude but it was way too early, he hasn't had a single drop of coffee yet, Wonshik was still in his headspace and he just got an awful present to his birthday, that was four months ago, totally ignoring christmas, which he was more than grateful for.

"Do you want me to leave already? You are so ungrateful! I take my time for you, buy you a present and you just throw me out?" That actually made wonshik growl at her and Taekwoon patted his thigh to keep him calm.

"I'm sorry but I had a long exhausting day and yes, I would appreciate it if you could leave my apartment now." He definitely didn't give a shit anymore, he was sick of unplanned visits, sick of awful, feigned birthday present, sick of hiding.

"Fine. But one day you will come back to me and then I will throw you out!" She said as if that didn't happen before. She got up and grabbed her stuff, left the room and then loudly closed the door of his apartment. Taekwoon sighed. What a nice, refreshing morning. As soon as the woman left the room, Wonshik put his head in Taekwoon's lap and looked up at him with his cute puppy eyes, paws up.

"Should we play now, puppy?" The younger nodded enthusiastically and Taekwoon smiled immediately. He loved Wonshik, loved his puppy, loved taking care of him.

"Okay, go get ready, then come back here." Wonshik nodded again and crawled back to their shared bedroom, taking the sweatpants off to put the plug back in and clipping the ears on his hair before he hurried back to the living room.

"Are you hungry, puppy?" Wonshik nodded and followed Taekwoon in the kitchen. Most people would think there was definitely something wrong with them, with Wonshik, but these people just didn't know what they missed out. Taekwoon was just Taekwoon when his mom was here but now he wasn't just Taekwoon, Wonshik's roommate. He was Ravi's owner and had to take care of his pet. There was no time for him to drown in self pity or the intrusive thoughts that kept creeping in his head. He had responsibilities for someone who trusted him with his whole existence and Taekwoon was going to make sure that Ravi was safe and happy, always. The younger laid down on the clean kitchen floor while Taekwoon started making coffee, then gave the boy a sausage he split in half first.

»Puppy, can you play some music?« The boy nodded and crawled to the vinyl player they had in the living room, carefully putting the needle back to the beginning and pressing play. He smiled as the soft saxophone sounds reached his ear, wiggling his butt so he could feel the tail against his nakes thighs.


End file.
